


Flowered Doors

by SilverP



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Language of Flowers, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverP/pseuds/SilverP
Summary: The doors on the Dark Side of the mindscape (or the subconscious) are delicately painted with flowers.There is a very good reason for this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	Flowered Doors

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! THE NOTES AT THE END HAVE ALL THE MEANINGS FOR FLOWERS AND TREES MENTIONED IN THE ORDER THEY APPEAR!
> 
> Okay, that's all, please don't hate on me in the comments if I got a flower meaning wrong, I'm not a florist or anything.

Virgil painted all the doors in the Subconscious. Painting was a thing he loved to do, and he was incredibly good at it too. Deceit was the first to find out about this habit-since Virgil had been the first to take a form, he’d assumed the white acacia roses in the kitchen, acorn flowers on the walls of the common room, and nightshade on the walls of the stairs had been there when the Subconscious formed. But then, one day when he was having a long day, he popped into Virgil’s room for a nice vent only to see him painting meadowsweet blossoms along his walls amongst oleander and pennyroyal flowers.

_‘You did these?’_ He remembers asking.

_‘Y-yeah. I can paint over them if you don’t like the-‘_ Virgil had seemed so insecure about his work, even though the flowers were simply so beautiful.

_‘Will you paint my door?’_ Deceit had cut the other side off, knowing that he couldn’t pass up this chance.

_‘Y-yeah, if you want?’_ Dee’s heart had broken at how shocked Vee had sounded that he liked the paintings.

The next day, Virgil had started painting Deceit’s door. He began with trees- a thorn apple in the center, followed by a white cherry tree up against the left side and an elm on the right. He then carefully painted flowers creeping up the edges- white camellia sprinkled amongst deadly nightshade and mock orange blossoms.

* * *

Remus was the next to discover Virgil’s talent-he came across the anxious Side as he was doing the blossoms on the white cherry tree. Their interaction went a bit differently than Dee’s and Virgil’s.

_‘Vee! Vee! Do my door next!’_ Remus had yelled at the other Side.

_‘Are you sure? I’m not that good…’_ Virgil had replied.

‘ _Of course I’m sure! I want you to! If I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked!’_ Remus replied exuberantly.

His door was very different from Deceit’s. Where the yellow Side’s door was tasteful and dialed back, Remus’ door was a tangled mess of branches and flowers-lemon trees, pine trees, and sycamore making up the most of the forest with a couple of water willows here and there. The flowers were a mix of cinquefoil blossoms, ginger flowers, and sardonia. Remus was delighted. A few days later saw Virgil sitting outside his own door with a list Dee and Remus had collaborated on- Remus choosing the trees and Deceit the flowers.

* * *

Virgil spent several days painting his door- the trees lining a carpet of elegant flowers, giving the impression of a clearing on his door, unlike the tangled forest or elegant grove on Remus’ or Dee’s doors, respectively. The forest on Virgil’s door was walnut, sorrel, rowan, and flowering pomegranate. The clearing, full of dark grass, had sprinklings of red-tipped white roses, petunias, moss blossoms, and laurels. It was lined with kennedia and jumper blossoms. Virgil never found out, but the trees and flowers were carefully chosen for how the other two saw him. He was always the mom of the Dark Sides, and they truly loved him.

* * *

_(Years later, Virgil would, after a Sander Sides video, give the self-proclaimed ‘Light Sides’{Virgil’s kids knew that their mom was brighter than they could ever be} an ultimatum-either his kids came with him, or he wouldn’t move to the Light Side. They let his kids come, and the doors appeared-first Deceit’s then Remus’, then Virgil’s. As they walked down the line, the Light Sides saw the doors for the first time. Dee would treasure Roman’s appreciative inhale at the sight of Remus’ door, Patton’s squeal of excitement upon seeing his, and Logan’s delve into appreciative analysis of the symbolism behind the types of plant chosen with Virgil for the rest of his life. And if slowly, pink hyacinths started to grow up Patton’s door, or a forest of mandrakes crept up Roman’s, or white mulberry trees and borage spiral slowly up Logan’s, and a beautiful hawthorn tree with its branches full of yellow roses, woodbine flowers, and pink verbena brings a smile to Dee’s face as he realizes how far his paternal unit has come from the lonely boy who was calling himself useless with the flowers he painted on his walls, well, only he and Virgil need to know that.)_

**Author's Note:**

> White acacia roses-Elegance  
> Acorn flowers-Nordic symbol of life and immortality  
> Nightshade-Bitter truth  
> Meadowsweet-Uselessness  
> Oleander-Caution, beware  
> Pennyroyal-You had better go  
> Thorn apple-Deceitful charms  
> White cherry tree-Deception  
> Elm-Dignity  
> White cameillia-Adoration, perfection  
> Deadly nightshade-Falsehood  
> Mock orange-Counterfeit  
> Lemon tree-Zest  
> Pine tree-Courage, daring  
> Sycamore-Curiosity  
> Water willow-Freedom  
> Cinquefoil blossoms-Beloved child  
> Ginger flowers-Strength  
> Sardonia-Irony  
> Walnut-Strategem, intellect  
> Sorrel-Parental affection  
> Rowan-Prudence  
> Flowering pomegranate tree-Mature elegance  
> Red-tipped white roses-Unity  
> Petunias-Your presence soothes me  
> Moss blossoms-Maternal love  
> Laurel-Glory  
> Kennedia-Intelectual beauty  
> Jumper blossoms-Asylum, aid, protection  
> Pink hyacinths-Playful joy  
> Mandrake-Rarity, honor  
> White mulberry-Wisdom  
> Borage-Bluntness  
> Hawthorn-Contentment, hope  
> Yellow roses-Friendship, joy, gladness, freedom  
> Woodbine-Fraternal love  
> Pink verbena-Family union


End file.
